The Hatchet Man
is a Dead Rising scoop. On the morning of day 2, Otis calls Frank about a "dude carryin' a machete". When Frank arrives in Crislip's Home Saloon he enters a hellish nightmare. There are slabs of headless human bodies hanging from the ceiling. Cliff, a large, Machete-wielding man appears, it seems he is having a post 'Nam flashback and believes Frank is the enemy. , p. unknown Battling Cliff | content = Cliff jumping into the access tunnel. }} As soon as the cutscene is over, run up to Cliff and hit him with Frank's strongest melee weapon for a few strikes, then run away before Cliff can retaliate with his Machete. After Frank hits Cliff a few times, he will run to one of the access tunnel passages in the floor. The yellow Prestige Point icon appears over Cliff's head, indicating a photograph opportunity. ;Firearm Cliff will reappear on top of the shelves. Use the stacked boxes at the end of a shelf to climb up and scan the area above to locate him. Switch to a firearm and start shooting. Keep shooting even when he drops to the ground and heads for the next access tunnel. Stay on top of the shelving units for as long as you have ammo for your firearms and continue to fire from above and below. If Frank runs out of ammo, switch to a close-range weapon, such as a Shotgun, then drop down and sweep the area from below. ; Shotgun Shooting Cliff with a shotgun will cause him to become stunned for a brief moment. Retreat, wait for him to compose himself, and shoot him again. Keep doing this fire and retreat attack for an easy kill. If he gets too close to Frank, run away. If Frank keeps running Cliff will stop to attack which should give Frank enough distance to shoot him with the shotgun. ;Food There is no food in the store, but: # on the fountain outside the store, there is a Snack. # in the fountain, there's a Cardboard box, which could have food inside. # the walkways have food on them, or Seon's Food & Stuff have infinite amounts of health. }} Cliff's death 300px|right|thumb|Cliff's key After Cliff is defeated he gives Frank the empty store key to rescue the survivors that are in the room to the right of the hardware store as Frank exits (N128).Unofficial number, see North Plaza#Store Map Trivia * The song during the battle with Cliff is "Slave" by Evolutionaries.Dead Rising: Game Script by Berserker, GameFAQs, (January 5, 2009). Images Beginning cutscene Image:Dead Rising hatchet man 6.jpg Image:Dead Rising hatchet man 3.jpg Image:Dead Rising hatchet man 4.jpg Machette attack Dead rising hatchetman (9).png Dead rising hatchetman.png|Machete Flare and bomb attack Dead rising hatchetman (2).png|Smoke Dead rising hatchetman (10).png Dead rising hatchetman (6).png Dead rising hatchetman (7).png|Bombs Cliff's death Image:Dead Rising hatchet man 5.jpg Image:Dead Rising Family picture.jpg Image:Dead Rising hatchet man 2.jpg Dead rising hatchetman key.png|Hatchet man key Captives Dead rising closed door in north plaza next to hardware.png|Locked door where the Hatchet man's captives are Image:Dead Rising hatchet man 7.jpg Image:Dead Rising hatchet man 8.jpg Dead rising hatchetman prisoners.png|Captives Barbara, Rich, and Josh Dead rising the hatchetman captives.png See also Notes External links